The overall goal of the University of Washington (UW) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is to continue to provide a research milieu that facilitates the acquisition of new knowledge about the pathobiology of AD and related neurodegenerative dementing disorders and applies this knowledge to the development of experimental therapeutics. An interdisciplinary collaborative team of basic and clinical investigators, health care professionals, and administrative personnel supports and carries out an array of productive dementia research and career development programs. Although ADRC affiliated research addressing the genetics of AD and other dementing disorders will continue, the ADRC theme has refocused on biomarkers and experimental therapeutics. The ADRC supports productive research within the ADRC, in the greater UW research community and nationally through direct collaborations and formal multi-center programs such as the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), the integrated UW ADRC/Oregon Health and Science University ADC Neuropathology Core, and the NIA genetics of late-onset familial AD initiative. A career development environment in which fellows and junior faculty acquire research and clinical skills is supported by a productive pilot grant program. Previous accomplishments have generated basic, clinical and behavioral contributions to knowledge about AD. The ADRC proposes five ADRC cores and three research projects: Project 1: CSF binding profiling of drug- induced increased CNS insulin activity, Dr. Thomas J. Montine;Project 2: Therapeutic Effects of Intra-Nasal Insulin Detemir, Dr. Suzanne Craft;Project 3: Modulation of A[unreadable] peptide accumulation and neuron damage in vivo with adult bone marrow transplants, Dr. C. Dirk Keene.